


What the hell is a Pack?

by julie_barnett



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Not sure if there will be romance, Sarutobi you blind bastard let the boy be loved, Team as Family, non massacre au, team as pack, you fucked up by giving kakashi something to love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_barnett/pseuds/julie_barnett
Summary: Naruto has a strange experience one night when he is locked out of the orphanage. He hears the voice of something he wasnt supposed to hear for quite a long time.How will the mysterious early appearance of Kurama effect his life?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. A Voice in the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello everyone! I'm so excited to start writing a fic with my favorite team of dysfunctional broken children, and their even more broken dog dad/sensei.
> 
> Now, i haven't written anything for like 5 years. This is probably gonna be a bumpy start, but lets push on through to hopefully something amazing!

Naruto is very used to being alone, its nothing new to him. For as long as he can remember he has had every adult hes ever met glare at him. Children are told to stay way from him, and are often encouraged to throw things at him. So Naruto has come to the realization that he'll probably always be alone. It just so happens though on his sixth birthday he found out that he isn't as alone as he thought he was.

After a rough day at the orphanage, Naruto decided he was not gonna cry in front of the mean matrons anymore. All he had asked for was for was a shower. He had grown quite itchy from the days he had went without one. The head matron got so heated she grabbed the near by bucket of old mop water and dumped it on his head, saying ungrateful children don't deserve hot water.

Soaking wet, and somehow smelling worse than he did before he ran. He ran out of there as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He ran past the school and even the farthest playground hes ever been to, all the while people were sneering at him. Eventually he found himself in a part of the forest hes never been in. finally when he looked around there was no one left to yell or throw things at him, that's when he could no longer hold back the flood gates and his little body was wreaked with shuddering sobs. Dirty cold and wet, he sinks back against the closet tree an cries.

As he sits there crying, he loses all sense of where he is or what time it is. At some point during his few moments of vulnerability he cried so hard he fell asleep, right there on the forest floor. By the time he woke up it was already almost dark, and he knew that the matrons have already locked the doors for the night, and would not let him back in. Lost, shivering and hungry, Naruto timidly presses forward trying to find his way back to the village. As he moves through the thick forest he hears a very deep voice speak.

**" Why go back boy?"**

Startled, he jumps behind the nearest tree. looking for whoever just said that. Trying hard for his tiny voice to sound even, he mustard's up his courage and speaks. "Wh-What do you want?". A deep chuckle can be heard all around for Naruto, frightened but determined he speaks again. "Who are you?! show yourself!".The laughing stops, and its eerily quiet. He waits a beat, then two. After another he tries to peak out from behind the tree to see if the owner of the voice is anywhere near by. As he does so the rough voice speaks again, sounding quite annoyed.

**"Do you not know who i am kit?"**

Hiding back behind the tree he lets out a weak "No" as a response. A deep sigh is heard and Naruto waits there behind the tree, trying to wait for his moment to escape.

**"Of course this wretched place wouldn't tell you, boy. The people in hear are just as rotten as ever. Let me give you some free advice kit, the people in that village are fools.They think you're me, and they do their best to snuff out any happiness you can get because of it. Take my advice and ditch them, you'd have a lot better chance of survival out here then back in that slum you call home. At least in the wild you wont have to wait to be fed scraps, you could hunt your own."**

Tearing up once more he asks in a shaky voice " Why do they think I-Im you?" A dry laugh is heard, and the voice speaks again.

" **Because boy, I am the demon sealed inside of you! By your own wretched father no less! He was heralded a hero to this cursed place because he defeated me, but the foolish citizens of this place lost themselves in their own grief. The fools shun the very child of that same hero!"**

At this point Naruto was sobbing once more. Fat tears rolling down his tiny face "But why would they do that? if he was so loved then why am I alone?"

**"Don't ask me kit, i'm just the unwilling bystander trapped in your cursed stomach. Go read a sage forsaken scroll if you really want to know, or go ask that dog brat that followed your father everywhere. Hes always around, watching and waiting to help like the pathetic kicked mutt he is."**

Desperate for more answers he cries out "WAIT! Who are you?". A pause is heard, like this so called demon is thinking of what to say next.

**"I am Kurama, or as you foul mortals like to call me the Kyubi no Kitsune. Remember it well boy, for there will be a time where you will be used for my great unfathomable power. It would be in our best interests if you prepare for then."**

With that the voice dissipates for good,and Naruto is left alone in the dark forest once more. Scared and even more down trotted then before he presses on to find answers for all of the new questions his little mind held.


	2. Wrong deeds faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite dog dad is pissssssed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friends! I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter ^u^)  
> Ill try my hardest to keep up with this story, because this year was such a dumpster fire I feel like this fic will be a good creative outlet for me!
> 
> Now I have quite a lot of ideas of where to take this story, but lets just take this one chapter at a time! Any feedback or suggestions would be appreciated though!

It had been a long day for one of Konoha's most valued shinobi. Like every year on this day Kakashi throws himself into his work, even more so than usual. After coming back from a particularly grueling mission he managed to drag himself back to his modest apartment. Exhausted and grieving, he doesn't even unsummon his pack. Taking a seat on his worn couch he sighs as he removes his anbu mask. "Bisuke" he grunts, "yes boss?" the hound asks. "Check on Naruto at the orphanage for me, then report back here." "Right away boss!" and with that the small hound dashed off.

As he sits on the couch it is Pakkun who breaks his uneasy train of thought "Why no ask the Hokage to see him boss? we both know the kid isn't doing so good" "Because Pakkun," he starts "We both know it would be to painful for me to act normally around him. He looks like his parents more and more everyday. How am I gonna face him knowing I've already failed him so much?" Kakashi looks down at the rest of his ninken, tiredness seeping into his very bones. He scratches behind Shiba's ear "As long as the Hokage keeps him safe then its all that I need".

With a weary sigh Kakashi removes the rest of his anbu gear. At least he has tomorrow off, so he can try to sooth his grieving heart with a quiet day in. As he gets ready for bed Bisuke returns "This is bad boss, he's not at the orphanage!".

No longer tired, and filled with a high strung sense of worry Kakashi disappears out of his apartment with his loyal pack behind him. As they run across the rooftops he no longer thinks of his sadness, his grief slips away to allow his tactical anbu commander brain to lead. "Bisuke and Shiba, go inform the Hokage. Akino, Urushi, Uhei Go try to track down his anbu gauds and see what happened to him. Bull, Pakkun, Guruko stay with me. I will be damned before we let anything happen to him while we're around, NOW MOVE!" Moving at a sped that would make his sensei proud Kakashi races over to the orphanage with his hounds. As he arrives he doesn't even bother going to knock on the door, instead opting to go through the window leading to Naruto's room instead. As he steps foot into the room the light turns on' only to reveal a slim and scornful looking woman who Kakashi recognizes as the orphanage's matron. She screams as she reveals herself "HA! Thought you could skip out on chores that easily did you brat! Well I-". Before she could even finish her sentence Kakashi is on her, kunai in hand and oozing killing intent.

In a sickly sweet voice Kakashi addresses her "Tell me Matron-san, why is it that the child Hokage-sama pays you an especially high fee to watch and take care of is not here, on one of the most dangerous days of the year for him?". Shaking like a leaf the woman replies "I-I don't know what you mean Shinobi-san, i was just coming in to check on him after i sent him off to bed!" With a darker look in his eyes Kakashi presses her for more information. Caring not that this was obviously a civilian, for the lie that she just told could easily be considered treason if he were to inform the Hokage. "Is that so Matron-san? Well it appears to me that he hasn't been hear for nearly 6 hours. His scent is very weak, if he was here just as you said. unless you have your dinner at three in the afternoon? But that would be ridiculous. Now why don't we stop beating around the bush before I turn you in to the Hokage, ne?" Paling even further the woman stuttered out her answer "H-he left earlier this afternoon, I saw him run t-towards the side of the village with the Nara complex, I swear I haven't seen him since!" 

Satisfied with her answer he puts his kunai away. He looks at the remaining members of his pack and addresses them gruffly "We need to got on his trail NOW if we hope to find him still near the village!" With that the three ninken tear apart the room, trying to find the freshest sent of the boy they could. Bull rumbled the room with a deep bark as he pulled out a ratty old stuffed toad with a missing arm. With a few quick sniffs Kakashi and his ninken were gone, running at speeds that would make even Gai proud. As they make a mad dash through the village Bisuke and Shiba meet back up with the rest of his pack "Hokage-sama has sent every available anbu to track down the boy and his squad, he was NOT happy to hear the news boss" Kakashi grunted in reply, thanking Shiba for the report.

It took Kakashi nearly 20 painful minuets to find the boy, but once he did he let out a few shuddering breaths he had been holding. He found the boy wandering around the mass expanse of the long forgotten Hatakae compounds forest. This was a very far way from the orphanage, Kakashi would have been impressed with the boy if he weren't so furious with the village. This was the son of his sensei, the FOURTH HOKAGE for sage's sake! Kakashi feels a deep ache in his chest as he thinks of Sensei and Kushina-ne watching their son wander the ghostly, lonely expanse of the woods he hasn't been in since he was a boy. Shaking his head to calm his nerves, deciding the best approach would be to let the boy know he's here to help him. With a deep breath he jumps down from the trees, and makes his way over to the boy. "Hello, is there someone there?" Kakashi calls out, hoping to not frighten the boy to bad. "Naruto, are you there? the Hokage is very worried about you, he sent me to come find you. I'm a very strong ninja, here to keep you safe!".

Slowly Naruto reveals himself from the bush he was hiding in. Dirty, crying, and shivering Naruto approaches the him. "Hey there Naruto, I'm here to help. My name is Kakashi, how long have you been out here?" with a sniffle he comes a little closer and speaks in a weak voice "S-since around two shinobi-san". Trying hard to keep his cool Kakashi unseals his spare anbu grade blanket from his pack "Ne Naruto-kun, you look real cold. Why not use my blanket? Lets get you some place nice and warm, and into some fresh clothes huh?". Kakashi looked at the poor boy and his heart ached at how much he looked like a stray pup. He decided that the Hokage could wait while he helped the boy out. It was quite obvious if he didn't then no one in this damned village would. He looked at Bisuke and nodded his head towards the Hokage tower, telling him to brief the Third on the situation.

Still shaking Naruto hesitantly grabbed the blanket, still looking cautious of Kakashi. With a sigh Kakashi shook his head, thinking of a way to sooth the boy's nerves "Hey Naruto-kun, want to see my ninken do some tricks?". Curious he peeked over Kakashi's shoulder. "Alright boys line up" with a few excited wags of their tails his pack lined up to see the boy that they knew was missing from their pack. "Sit" with the simple command they all did so, causing the boy to smile. They all decided they could put up with the humiliation, if only for their missing pup. "Jump" They all did as asked, and preformed impressive back flips that had Naruto clapping. "Speak" With cheeky grins the all shouted out a hearty hello, even Bull. 

With stars in his eyes Naruto steps forward "That's so COOL, Ya know?!" excitedly he runs up to try and pet the ninken "Indeed it is Naruto-kun, just make sure to ask whichever ninken you want to pet if its ok. As you can see they are all intelligent, and it would be very rude if you didn't." Awestruck the boy holds out his hand "I'm Naruto, its nice to meet you! Can I pet you guys?!" excitedly the whole of the pack circle him, sniffing and planting puppy kisses on the boy. Laughing for the first time in what's felt like months Kakashi shakes his head "Alright now boys, let Naruto have some breathing room ok?".

Looking a whole lot less anxious Naruto looks over to Kakashi "Thank you Shinobi-san for letting me see your ninken." With a smile under his mask Kakashi leans down and ruffles his hair "It was my pleasure Naruto, now lets get you something warm. You must be freezing" With that Kakashi reaches down to pick up the boy, noting that he is entirely far too skinny for his age. Kakashi holds the boy who should have been his brother and silently seethes. Making a silent promise he resolves to make sure Naruto was happy, Hokage be damned! "Tell me Naruto-kun, do you like ramen?" with an excited look on his face Kakashi knows his next destination is set.


End file.
